


Persistence is key

by Alexasnow



Series: Ardyn one shots [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: Ardyn persists





	Persistence is key

You had dismissed that daydream after a day or two and now your mind drifted to your partner. You wondered what they were doing right now and you hoped they were safe. A gasp of shock escaped your lips as you felt two hands snake around your waist. Your arms were pressed against your sides, firmly restraining you. That smooth voice in your ear took on a seductive quality, “you can try your best to think of another but we both know your desire is for me. I imagine you have been craving the feel of my lips. Why deny such desires? Stop resisting.”

 

Your breath was shaky, but it wasn’t all due to shock. The warmth of his body pressing against your back and the feel of his fingers through the thin fabric of your shirt aroused you. His honeyed words were as if he was reading your mind. But you couldn’t do this, your partner was risking their life for king, and country. You couldn’t betray them no matter how alluring this Ardyn was, you had to stay strong. You dragged yourself free of his hold but somehow you knew he had released you. You got the sense that he could overpower you with ease if it was his wish, he shocked you again as his words broke through your drifting thoughts, “yes I could, and I imagine you would like that wouldn’t you. You need only submit. Utter those words I long to here. ‘I am yours to with as you will, your majesty’. Such a simple request. Give yourself to me.”

 

“Your majesty?” You reflected feeling a little dazed and confused.

 

“Yes, would you do me the honour of using my proper title?” he pressed, his eyes almost insistent as his manner.

 

“I can't,” you finally stammered, hating that you had to force thoughts of your partner into your mind to stop a desperate plea escaping your lips.

 

“Well then,” his impish smile soured and his eyes darkened, “don’t forget, that I tried asking nicely.”

 

His final words hung ominously in the air as he disappeared before your eyes. You took a deep breath and tried to ignore the strange mix of emotions within you.


End file.
